Hearts Burst Into Fire
by Gamer1999
Summary: A Songfic About What Nina Thinks When She Comes Back To Anubis House, It's Set After Season 3. FABINA! With A Mention Of Mabian. The Song Is Hearts Burst Into Fire By Bullet For My Valentine.


Hey It's Gamer1999! This Is My First Songfic, It Is Set Between Season 3 And The Touchstone Of Ra, It's About What Nina Feels When She Comes Back To Anubis House! The Song It's Called Hearts Burst Into Fire By Bullet For My Valentine, I Love This Song! So If You Haven't Listened It, You Should Totally Do It, So I Think That's All.

Oh, And Also I Do Not Own House Of Anubis Or This Song. So Now, Enjoy The Story! :D

_I'm coming home_

_I've been gone for far too long_

_Do you remember me at all?_

I'm Going Back To England, Back To Anubis House, Back To My Old Life, Back To See Fabian, I Wonder How Is He Doing, I've Been Gone For So Much Time, Does He Even Remember Me? I Know That I'm The One That Told Him To Forget About Me, But I Just Can't Stop Thinking About Him.

_I'm leaving_

_Have I fucked things up again?_

_I'm dreaming_

_Too much time without you spend_

I Think I'm Really Stupid For Leaving Like That, I Really Miss Fabian, Every Night I Dream With Him, In My Dream Is Like I Never Left Anubis House, Dating Fabian And Being With All The Guys From The House, But Then I Wake Up And All Disappears, So I'm Coming Back, I've Spend Too Much Time Without Fabian.

_It hurts, wounds so sore_

_Now I'm torn, now I'm torn_

_I've been far away_

It Really Hurts Me Not Being With Him, I Feel Like I'm Broken Into Million Pieces!

I've Been Far Away From Home.

_When I see your face_

_My hearts burst into fire_

_Hearts burst into fire_

If I See His Face Again I'll Probably Break Down And Cry, It Would Feel Like My Heart Would Burst Into Fire And I Couldn't Do Anything About It.

_You're not alone_

_I know I'm far from home_

_Do you remember me at all?_

Fabian, I Know I'm Far From Home, But Still I Think You Should Know That You're Not Alone, I Am And Always Be By Your Side, Even If You Don't Remember Me.

_I'm leaving_

_Do you wait for me again?_

_I'm screaming_

_No more days without you spend_

I Don't Want To Spend More Days Without You, I Miss You, And I Love You, I Wonder If You Do Too, And If You Do, If I Leave Again Would You Wait For Me? Because I Will If You Are The One Who Leaves.

_It hurts, wounds so sore_

_Now I'm torn, now I'm torn_

_I've been far away_

I Don't Know How Are You, Maybe You Already Got A Girlfriend, I Heard You've Been Getting Close To Mara, It Would Really Hurt Me To See You With Another Girl, Even When I Know I Told You To Move On, And I've Been So Far Away, An Ocean Apart From You.

_When I see your face_

_My hearts burst into fire_

_Hearts burst into fire_

I Really Don't Know How To React If I See Your Face Again, My Heart Would Be Pounding And I Couldn't Say A Thing Not Even Hi Or How Are You? But I Really Would Want To Say Fabian, I Missed You So Much And I Love You! But I Wouldn't Do That.

_My beds so cold so lonely_

_No arms or sheets to hold me_

_Has this world stopped turning?_

_I'll wait forever to be apart, forever to be apart_

I Miss You So Much, Without You I Feel Like I'm Not Myself, I Can't Sleep, I Feel Like I'm So Lonely, I Just Need Your Strong Arms To Hold Me And Never Let Me Go, I Want To Be With You Even If The World Stop Turning, I Don't Want To Be Apart From You Anymore.

_It hurts, wounds so sore_

_Now I'm torn, now I'm torn_

_I've been far away_

It Really Pains Me Not Seeing You, I Feel Like I'm Torn Without You, I Was Thinking That You Probably Feel The Same Way, But I've Been Away From You And I Really Don't Know How You Feel.

_When I see you face_

_My hearts burst into fire_

_Hearts burst into fire_

I Know That My Heart Just Won't Let You Go, Even If I'm Not With You, If You're With Someone Else Already, I Know It Would Feel Like I'm Burning Into Fire, But Guess I Would Leave You If You're Happy With Her, But I Won't Forget You.

_I'm coming home_

_I've been gone for far too long_

_Do you remember me at all?_

_Do you remember me at all?_

The Plane Is Almost Arriving, I'll Be There In A Few Minutes Fabian, No More Days Without You, I Really Hope You Haven't Moved On And That You'll Still Remember Me.

_I'm leaving_

_I'm screaming_

_I'm dreaming_

_When hearts burst into fire_

Finally I've Arrived And I Want To Scream That I'm Here, Here To See You, I Knocked The Door And You Opened, I Stare At Your Eyes While You Stare At Mine, You Seem Like You Didn't Change At All And I Can't Help But Wonder Am I Dreaming? I Hope I'm Not, I Feel My Heart Pounding And Beating Faster, It Feels Like It's Bursting Into Fire And I Just Say " Hi" Wondering What You Will Say.

So, That's All, Like It? Hate It? Tell Me In Your Reviews! And Also I'm Doing A Fanfic Called A Concert Fairlytale, So Wait For It! :D

~Gamer1999~


End file.
